


Translation

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Dexter's Laboratory
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Dee Dee makes a sacrifice for Dexter as he prepares to leave for college.





	Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Dexter's Laboratory nor am I profiting off this.

Dexter orders her to keep her hands off. Dee Dee can only observe and write down any changes which his experiments make. Ever faithful, Computer watches over her, counting down the days until Dexter returns from checking colleges. 

“Have you made any decisions regarding school, Dee Dee?”

Translation: someone has to watch over the lab once he leaves. Their parents are still blind, though whether their blindness is willing or simply obliviousness, she's unsure. 

“I haven't even touched my applications yet,” she laughs, “But I have a job opportunity here to teach kids how to dance.” 

Translation: Dexter needs me.


End file.
